Always An Odd One
by WakeUpSmithy
Summary: In this short little  crackfic? , our beloved L finds an odd sight when he hears noises coming from his apprentice's bedroom.  L's apprentice is an OC  WatarixOC


**A/N- Okay, so this is a kind of crackfic that I came up with yesterday due to my good friend Rhiannon ****kindacravingshortcake ****who had said some funny things to me in our IT lesson. These particular phrases are written in bold, so you won't miss them ;) So yes, enjoy? :')**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Death Note, and if I did I'd be the happiest person alive. **

Always an odd one

L had always thought Rhiannon to be an odd one. She was exceptionally bright for her age, he admitted that; especially her being a Wammys student. What he didn't get though, was her morals. He could have sworn he'd been shuffling past her bedroom (in his usual hunched over way) in their hotel suite, when he saw her on her laptop, reading yaoi from some anime or another.

He found this slightly odd, and hastily walked away- hoping he was seeing things. I guess you're wondering who this Rhiannon is perhaps? Well, I guess I shall explain. Rhiannon is the daughter of mass murderer BB, and of course Beyond Birthday being a Wammys student prior to herself, she had inherited his brains. L felt slightly guilty in being the man who pursued her Father, and so he asked Watari to take her under his wing at Wammys orphanage.

When the Kira case had arisen, Watari had bought Rhiannon with him, as a sort of apprentice of sorts for L. L thought her to be very nice, and her input was always helpful, but as I mentioned earlier on, he found her odd.

Now I know that is slightly hypocritical coming from L, but Rhiannon's oddness is slightly different to himself. Well they were similar in the fact they both loved sugar, and were both slightly insomniac, but when she ate the sweets he reluctantly shared with her, her random outbursts of energy would be slightly weird to him; after all, the candy hardly affected L's behaviour (Not that we know of anyway).

She also loved to sing… He wasn't saying she had a bad voice at all, but all he heard all day was singing and he found it hard to concentrate on his cases. But enough of Rhiannon's… oddness; let's get onto the point of our story.

As usual L was sitting at his desk, hunched over- index fingers tapping away at his laptop keyboard. He was currently working very closely to the Kira Investigation Unit in Japan; so close, they did not realise he was housing himself in hotels a short drive away from their Police station.

When, he heard words from the bedrooms, **"Wow you're good Watari!"** L thought he was going slightly delusional from all the hard work. This was followed by a giggle. It was out of the blue, and slightly strange. But L decided to ignore it and carry on with his work. Shortly after another giggle came along, a little louder than the last one.

"Was, that a giggle?" came the confused voices of the Police officers on the other side of the line.

Of course it sounded off to them, especially as L used a voice filter when talking to the Police force.

"No, I have no idea what you mean…" L replied sternly, afraid that another loud giggle would come from the bedrooms.

Soon after followed another giggle, and L was getting pissed off now.

"Excuse me, I have to quickly tend to something…" L excused himself from his conversation with the Police force, rising from his seat.

He walked to the bedrooms, and peered his head round the door in what looked like a humorous manner to Rhiannon and Watari. Rhiannon gave another loud giggle. What L saw before him was a massive surprise. Rhiannon and Watari were sitting in the double bed, cuddled together and smiling happily to themselves. When they finally realised what L had triggered was going on, they began making excuses.

"It's not what you think L!" Rhiannon choked, "We were just playing about…"

"Yes, Miss Rhiannon was bored, so I came in her to… err, watch TV with her."

Although L did not fully believe this, the TV was switched on, the screen flickering from above Rhiannon's dressing table.

"Hmm…" L mumbled to himself, un-content with their excuses. But at this point he just couldn't be bothered to disprove what they were saying. Grunting in a very stressed, un-L like way, he shuffled back out of the room.

Just as he left the doorway, he could have sworn he heard Rhiannon mutter something like, **"You owned that shit!" **

Sitting back down at his desk with dismay, L tried to concentrate on his work.

"Is everything okay, L?" came the concerned voice of Soichiro Yagami.

"Yes, there was just a problem I needed to tend to, concerning Watari…" he mumbled back through the filter, reaching for a piece of strawberry cake.

Man had it been a long day…..

**A/N- Just to clarify, Rhiannon isn't really the sort that sits in bed with old guys- kthnx XD**


End file.
